Muraki's Doll House
by DoujinshiDoujinshi
Summary: There was a moment where it seemed that he was somewhere between dreaming and wakefulness when he could have sworn that he saw a fluid form of a man walk past the end of the bed to stand next to him, and then he fell asleep.
1. Darkness and Dolls

I stood in the midst of the doll room looking about, scanning the faces of all the china dolls. I noticed that china dolls have an eerie essence about them, especially when collected and kept in a large shadowed room. I suppose I should be grateful to have inherited this home belonging to a doctor. It's just strange though, all these dolls ornately dressed and kept in a room, gathered like an audience or jury to judge ones guilts.   
  
There have been rumors about him, the doctor. Some called him an angel and some have claimed he was the devil himself. Me, I guess I'm unable to judge him as I never had the chance to meet him and was given this home in his last will and testament. Why, I'm unsure of and really I have wondered if this is perhaps a dream. Sitting here now writing though, with all their eyes upon me it feels much more like a nightmare.  
  
Kenichi rested his chin on his hand and scanned the room once again. The other hand held a pen poised over a journal where he had just been making a new entry in his journal. He laid the pen down and stood, making his way to the side of the room where all the dolls sat watching him.   
  
"So.... I suppose you have been watching me these last few days. Do I pass the test?" He said in a tone much like a lawyer before a jury. The dolls said nothing, their vacant eyes staring into a distant abyss. Kenichi felt unnerved by that constant stare. Enough so that he had an unvoluntary chill move across his body. He touched one of the dolls soft hair lightly. "Just a doll..." he said shaking his head and walked away toward the desk where he had been writing. He closed the journal and shut the light out, exhausted from the day of unpacking his artwork supplies.  
  
Kenichi turned toward the doorway and then headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Tomorrow he would start a new project. He decided he would bring his easel into the doll room and begin to make a rough sketch for a mural of them. He considered what a haunting painting it would make for the next exhibit.   
  
Once in bed he sat reading over some old fragments of paper that had been left in a storage room by the good doctor. His eyes scanned the paper lazily, and heavy with sleep.   
  
'I want Tsuzuki, I must have him as my own. If it were not for the boy I would have won him already. But I will bide my time and seduce him to my side.'  
  
Kenichi stared at the writing which had been watersoaked and illegible after that point. It was no use trying to read further. He took off his glasses and pulled his auburn locks away from his face as he lay back farther into the pillow which he adjusted. He reached out and turned off the lamp next to the bed and pulled the covers a little higher, feeling a chill in the air. There was a moment where it seemed that he was somewhere between dreaming and wakefulness when he could have sworn that he saw a fluid form of a man walk past the end of the bed to stand next to him, and then he fell asleep.  
  
Note: All characters with acception to those of my own making   
  
(such as Kenichi) belong to the creator of Yami no Matsuei. 


	2. Illusive Dream of Lust and Torment

Kenichi stared at the writing which had been water-soaked and illegible after that point. It was no use trying to read further. He took off his glasses and pulled his auburn locks away from his face as he lay back farther into the pillow which he adjusted. He reached out and turned off the lamp next to the bed and pulled the covers a little higher, feeling a chill in the air. There was a moment where it seemed that he was somewhere between dreaming and wakefulness when he could have sworn that he saw a fluid form of a man walk past the end of the bed to stand next to him, and then he fell asleep.  
  
The man was chasing him, hunting him down hungrily, and Kenichi was running. His lungs hurt from the cold air as he ran, and his knees were skinned from tripping on the floor of the forest that he ran through. His mind was a mix of thoughts as he ran from the stranger.   
  
'Oh god he's fast, I can't get away from him. He's fast, why does he want me?'   
  
Kenichi felt the hand grasp his hair and pull him toward the ground. He lay unable to move, and his breathing was ragged. The man had caught him and was now sitting straddled over him holding him down to the ground with immense strength.   
  
"My, my, the little bird is trying to fly away so soon, hmm? You're mine now, to do with as I please."   
  
The mans voice was distinctive, and controlled. The dark glee saturated his voice as he held onto Kenichi. His silvery hair hung over his face, and Kenichi noticed that the man had two different colored eyes. He was struggling against the hold of the man but to no avail. Finally he lay still looking at the small grin that had spread across the man's face. Then he finally summoned the nerve to speak.  
  
"Why are you doing this, I don't even know you, who are you?" Kenichi's words caught as he was still breathing hard from running.   
  
The man laughed, threw his head back and laughed an oddly disturbing laugh, and Kenichi fearful for his own life felt his body let urine pass freely.   
  
"I'll tell you my precious lovely boy, in good time. But for now...."   
  
The man leaned over and kissed Kenichi deeply and grasped down clutching at his groin. Kenichi wanted to fight against him, wanted to get away but it was as if he was held down by a lead blanket that covered his entire body. He was at the mercy of this man, and there was nothing he could do but live the experience unable to fight against it. He could feel the man groping him, touching him, doing things to him, but there was nothing he could do. No way to stop what was happening to him. His will felt sapped and he could no longer seem to endure the encounter and felt as if his mind was somehow drifting above his body and the man, watching with detachment. When it was done, the man stood over Kenichi looking down at him.   
  
"You'll go to sleep now."   
  
Kenichi woke up in a sweat, uncertain of his surroundings. He thought he had been having a nightmare but for whatever reason he couldn't recall anything about it now. But his heart was throbbing frantically against the inner part of his chest cavity and he was visibly shaking. His eyes were crying, he felt hot tears running down his cheeks and his throat was tight as if he had been holding back sorrowful, cries to lament a death of someone he deeply cared for, but he didn't know why.   
  
He got up and crossed the room to the bathroom to wash his face, then decided to take a shower. He turned the hot water on and stood under the rush of water. His body ached for no reason and he considered that it might have been the stress of the nightmare. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall and then Kenichi broke into great sobs, unable to stop the onrush of emotions he didn't even understand.   
  
Afterward he came out of the shower and wrapping a long robe around himself he made his way to a study downstairs and looked through the cabinet to find a bottle of vodka. He filled a shot glass and tossed it down quickly, shuddering slightly from the burn and taste. Then he did it again and sat back in an overstuffed chair. He didn't want to go back to the room and whatever he had dreamed that frightened him and affected him so profoundly. He picked up the book that he had bought at the bookstore the previous day and opened it thinking to himself aloud.  
  
'I'm so alone.' And his eyes strained against the darkness that he felt inwardly causing him an invisible sorrow. 


End file.
